


2021 retelling

by Skylar_SAR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asian Black family (Harry Potter), Autistic Luna Lovegood, Bad Order of the Phoenix, Deaf Character, Disowned Nymphadora Tonks, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is Queer, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Genderfluid Nymphadora Tonks, Genderqueer Teddy Lupin, Good Slytherins, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger is a Member of the House of Black, Hermione is not a muggleborn, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Indian James Potter, Latinx Lily Evans Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Polyamory, Queer platonic relationships, Remus Lupin is Not a Werewolf, Schizoaffective Bellatrix, Seer Luna Lovegood, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Trans Remus Lupin, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), black Tom Riddle, psychotic Tom Riddle, schizophrenic Delphi, sickle cell anemia, teddy lupin has different parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_SAR/pseuds/Skylar_SAR
Summary: A modern and very different HP, features; disabled characters, mental health, POC major characters, polyamoryIn this story Harry is know as Haiden, raised gender neutrally though physically female, eventually transgender. Hermione is the daughter of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix. Her name is Violetta Serenity Riddle.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom/Lily Evans Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Rabastan Lestrange, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Other(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	1. The Marauders and Love

Lily Evans was in the common room, kissing one of her girlfriends when James Potter entered. James cleared his throat audibly. Lily and Alice broke apart, both girls blushing brightly. "Que?" Lily asks, in perfectly accented Spanish. Her hands on her hips, showing her immense irritation. James smirks cockily, "main spenish nahin bolata," he responds in Hindi. Alice Prewett lets out a soft giggle, understanding neither of them. "Hey white girl here," Alice announces, "I don't understand either of 'yuh." James lets out a low laugh and Lily whispers a apology. "Geez James," Lily exclaims, shaking her head, "You don't have to interrupt my time with Alice, I gladly would've spent time with you later," she reprimands. "Lils, relax" James replies, "'Mm sorry." Lily wags a finger at him as if he were a naughty toddler. James rolls his eyes and leaves, obediently. "Ugh," Alice complains, "Soo rude! Frank would never be so presumptuous." Lily nods in agreement, "Luckily, out of six partners only one is a bit of a pompous ass," she adds, grinning. Alice giggles. The two girls finished their make out and cuddling session just in time to make dinner. "Walk with me," Alice suggests. Lily shakes her head, "Remus isn't feeling well I need to check on him." Alice pecks Lily once more on the lips before heading to the Great Hall.

Lily heads up to the seventh year boys' dormitory to check on Remus. "Remy, sweetheart?" she calls as she enters, "You feeling up to dinner?" Remus groans and sits up in bed, "No Lils, I'd rather eat here," he adds, a small sad smile on his pained face. Lily nods, understanding that Remus's blood disorder often caused extreme pain. She plops down on the bed beside him before calling a house elf to bring their dinner up. "Thanks Lils," Remus says, this time he has a real smile on his face. "Of course Remy, just because you don't feel well doesn't mean you should be left behind," she insists. After eating dinner, the two of them cuddle in Remus's bed sharing a book between them. Remus and Lily had one of those relationships where they were just content to sit in silence, enjoying the peace of each other's company. After a long while Remus drifts off to sleep, the combined exhaustion of his illness and menses making him exhausted. Lily slides out of bed, leaving a soft kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

Lily heads to her own room, writing a letter to her girlfriend, Narcissa, who had graduated the previous year and was getting married to her other partner, Lucius, over the upcoming holidays. Lily reads the last letter from Cissa before writing back.  
𝘔𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘕𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘢,  
𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭. 𝘔𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘈 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘓𝘶𝘤𝘪𝘶𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘰𝘶𝘴. 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵. 𝘖𝘩 𝘊𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘺, 𝘐 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩!  
𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦,  
𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘓𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳

She heads to the owlery sending her reply via a school owl. On the way back to Gryffindor tower Lily stopped by the library, hoping to find a new romance novel to read. After finding her book, she spotted Severus hiding behind the shelves in a back corner on a small couch. Lily goes over to him, tapping his shoulder to draw his focused attention from his potions text. Severus looks up grinning when he realizes it was Lily who had disturbed him. “May I sit?” Lily asks in a whisper. Severus nods and scoots to one side. Lily joins him, pressing her back against his side and opening her book. They sat in companionable silence for awhile, each engrossed in their own book. “May I kiss you?” Lily asks, knowing Severus wasn’t always fond of touch. Severus smiles and replies ‘yes’ in sign language. Lily leans in pressing their lips together. Severus kisses back softly. The two return to their books, hands intertwined. An hour or so later Lily gives Severus a tight squeezing hug and tells him she loves him. Severus repeats the words, mouthing them. Severus taps his toes against the floor, then goes back to his book.

Lily sneaks into the Ravenclaw common room, easily enough. She was smart enough to solve the riddles effortlessly nearly always. She said hi to a few of her Ravenclaw friends before finding her way to her partner, Pandora. They were sitting in an armchair chatting with their boyfriend, Xenoophelius, who sat across from her a wizards chess board between them and a hearth behind. Lily pecks Pandora on the lips and gives her a crushing hug. Pandora pulls Lily into their lap. She giggles and nuzzles against them, happy to watch Pandora and Xeno play chess while she cuddles with her partner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and James get to know each other better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus is autistic and primarily non-verbal, I am an autistic person who is a part time AAC user though mostly verbal.

The next morning Lily is sitting next to James at the Gryffindor table, chatting over breakfast when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Severus. She asks James to scoot over and pats the seat on her other side, inviting Severus to sit. He gladly takes the seat, his noise canceling headphones over his ears. “Severus, this is James” Lily introduces, “James, Severus.” James offers his hand for the other boy to shake. Severus shakes his head, looking wildly at Lily. “Severus doesn’t like much touch,” Lily explains, “He also doesn’t speak very often. He’s autistic.” James nods, taking his hand back. James didn’t exactly understand what Severus being autistic meant, but he knew he wanted to get to know Severus better. “Nice to meet you, Severus,” James says with a kind smile. Severus smiles and says, “James,” looking at the other boy.  
Soon breakfast is over and the students all head to their separate classes. Before leaving James asks Severus, “Want to hang out later?” Severus mouths back the word, “hang out” a confused expression on his face. James thinks for a minute before rephrasing his question, “Can we spend some time together after classes?” he asks. Severus grins, nodding enthusiastically and flapping his hands in excitement.  
After class James and Severus meet outside the great hall. “Hi! Hi!” Severus shouts when he sees James. Severus takes a piece of parchment from his robe pocket and hands it to James. The paper has a note reading, ‘Can we go sit by the lake?’. James agrees easily and the two boys head outside to find a place to sit in the grass near the lake.  
Once there, Severus takes out his AAC tablet so they can have a more fluent conversation. “James, you are so handsome,” Severus types out for the tablet to speak aloud. James cheeks pink up in slight embarrassment. “Thanks,” James replies, hesitantly. James and Severus spend the next two hours conversing easily about their likes, interests, and feelings. When dinner time rolls around, the boys are holding hands and grinning.  
Severus joins James at the Gryffindor table, after putting on his noise-canceling headphones. Lily joins the two boys, taking a seat across from them. "Hi James, Severus," the redhead latina says cheerily, curls bouncing behind her. Severus smiles, waving to Lily in response before returning to filling his plate with food. "Hey Lils, how was your afternoon?" James asks her. Severus listens to his girlfriend and crush talk, too exhausted to participate more actively. "It was lovely, Pandora, Alice, and I studied together for charms and transfiguration," she replies before asking her own question, " How was your date?" she asks looking between her two boyfriends and batting her long eyelashes dramatically. James sputters, while Severus's cheeks glow brightly. "It was fun," Severus replies via his AAC device. "We got to know each other quite a bit," James adds. Lily smirks, "So are my boyfriends boyfriends?" she asks smuggly. Severus and James meet each other's eyes, silently asking the other for affirmation. "Yes, James," Severus declares happily. James squeezes his hand. "We are officially dating," James confirmed.  
Lily whoops and shouts down the table, "Francis Cassius Jude Longbottom you owe me 5 galleons!" "Shit!" Frank curses under his breath. Alice and James both look incredulous. "Whose sexuality did you bet on, mine or James?" Severus asks through his AAC, laughing uncontrollably. James huffs and rolls his eyes. Lily mimics James before replying, "Frank was sooo sure James was 100% straight," Lily explains dramatically. James huffs again, casting begrudging looks at both Frank and Lily. Severus was still laughing loudly and uncontrollably, while Alice made a futile attempt to stifle her giggles.


	3. Marriage, Love, and Contracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Narcissa prepare for their wedding and child's birth

Abraxas Malfoy sat in his private study on the fourth floor of the east wing of Malfoy Manor, nursing a bottle of firewhiskey as he rewrote his son's marital contract for the umpteenth time. Originally it had said the couple must produce two male heirs, could each have one lover outside the marriage who would be named in the contract, and divorce was forbidden. These conditions, of course, were only a few listed in the nearly novel length document. Abraxas finished his final edits, writing out the official copy with his quill as he downed his last swig of firewhiskey. The frail and sickly old man had lost the battle with his son over the terms of the contract. Abraxas was a stern man, used to being listened to and with a sharp temper. He retired to his bed chambers, having to wake soon for the official engagement and signing.

Eighteen year old Lucius Malfoy was smug. He had pushed his father's hand and won. Lucius loved Narcissa very much and was happily anticipating becoming a husband and father, however he wished it was on his own terms in his own time. It was not to be. As the sole male heir to a noble and most ancient pureblood house, Lucius had obligations. He loved his betrothed, but he loved his boyfriend, Severus, just as much. He knew Narcissa was also bisexual and polyamorous, having multiple partners herself. A part of him wished he could marry both Severus and Narcissa, but alas it was not to be. Though the wizarding world had allowed same-sex marriage a few years early, their world was nowhere near ready to legalize polyamorous relationships. 

Narcissa was glad to be leaving the home of her strict abusive parents and loved her fiance dearly. She also loved her boyfriend and girlfriend, so knowing Lucius wouldn't make her choose meant a lot to her. Lily Evans, her girlfriend, was even going to be her maid of honor. She placed a hand on the small bump of her stomach, imagining the little blonde baby growing inside. Narcissa was smiling brightly as she drifted off to sleep.

A few months later...

Narcissa Black sat in the dressing room in her wedding dress, helping her maid of honor and fellow bride, style her thick red curls into a loose mermaid-style braid. "Give me a good luck kiss?" Narcissa asked, after finishing up. Lily kisses her softly, yet passionately on the lips. The two young women's baby bumps pushed up against each other as they held one another close. "eh-hem," Bellatrix clears her throat loudly, "Cissy, it's time," Bellatrix reminds her baby sister, holding her six month old in her arms. "Bella is right," Alice agrees, "The guys are getting impatient for us ladies to come out." "Hey!" Pandora and Remus replied indignantly, neither appreciating the incidental misgendering. "Sorry," Alice apologizes, meekly. "Let's go our partners our waiting," Remus replies.

Lily, Bellatrix, Alice, Pandora, Remus, and Narcissa all exit the dressing chambers, each dressed their best. Abraxas Malfoy had died from his illness a meer few days after the official engagement. Then, just weeks ago, Narcissa and Bellatrix's parents had died in a tragic accident. Upon this event of the 13, only two had living parents. However, Sirius was not on speaking terms with his parents and Frank's mother was too ill to attend. Instead of a traditional wedding ceremony they had a commitment ceremony in which each person committed to their partner(s) and all of them committed to living as one family. Only Lucius and Narcissa were legally married as they were contractually obligated to. The ceremony was beautiful and unique. Afterwards everyone moved into the manor.


End file.
